It’s Christmas, Blair Waldorf
by gun for a tongue
Summary: For rmrivera. Dan and Blair discuss how useless tinsel is, eggnog and It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.


**Summary** --- Dan and Blair discuss how useless tinsel is, eggnog and It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.

**For **--- rmrivera

**Disclaimer --- **I don't have any 'ownage' over _Gossip Girl_.or _The OC_. or _Veronica Mars_.

_**----------------**_

**It's Christmas, Blair Waldorf**

The noise of the annual Chuck Bass Christmas party was only slightly muted as she sat out in the hidden room downstairs. In the corner of the brightly painted room was a small cooler that held enough liquor for her tonight.

The TV set on a random channel that oddly enough wasn't playing any Christmas specials yet. He walked down the stairs slowly and almost ran back up when he saw who was sitting in the room.

His eyes were instantly drawn to the large wine bottle that was open and sat on the small glass table. They shifted to look at her large glass, the rim inches away from her rosy pink lips.

"You know drinking too much causes brain damage." His eyebrows rose in question as he waited for her answer. She let out a loud laugh as she took a long, dramatic sip of her champagne.

"Did you know being a smartass causes loserdom?" she smirked. He placed a hand over his heart to symbolize he was truly hurt but she laughed it off. He can't but think her laugh is sweet and nice.

"Who knew Blair Waldorf could deliver such witty one-liners?"

Over the top of her glass, she smiled which he returned with his own. The top corners of his mouth twitched up as his eyes danced with pure joy. She took another long sip as he frowned slightly.

"You know me. I'm a regular Seth Cohen."

"Well, if you're Seth Cohen. Then I must be... Summer Roberts." Blair gasped in surprise as he simply just kept on smiling.

"Dan. Dan Humphrey watched The OC? Well, now I've heard everything."

He laughed softly, his laugh so smooth she could've sworn it blended into the Christmas music playing upstairs. Blair shook it off as Dan walked around the spacious room.

"Ever wonder what the purpose of tinsel is?" Blair turned her head to see the dark haired boy fingering the sliver tinsel hanging off a large tree.

She took in the gaudy ornaments courtesy of Mrs. Bass the third or whatever. The lights that seemed too bright to belong on a Christmas tree, the gold star that was most likely made of gold, and finally that little crappy gingerbread man that Chuck made in the fourth grade.

She wondered for a second what happened to Chuck Bass in all the years she'd known him.

Then there was the tinsel.

The tinsel it's self seemed to just sit on the tree.

It didn't sparkle like the purple, shining circular ornament hanging around the middle of the gigantic tree. Nor did it shine like the sparkling star that was the main attraction of the room and tree.

"Tinsel's stupid."

Dan scoffed, "I know."

He moved across the room to sit down on the golden couch that Blair was perched on. She took the time to take in his appearance. He wore black slack pants that seemed to be cheap yet made him look amazing somehow.

His simple button up shirt in pinstripes made his muscles, usually hidden under his dorky clothing, stand out. Blair flushed at the naughty thoughts she was thinking about for her best friend's boyfriend.

She hated to admit it but…

Cabbage Patch was hot!

"So where's Nate?"

Blair paused for a second, trying to remember the last time she saw her longtime boyfriend.

"I honestly don't know. Last time I saw him was like, an hour ago."

"Oh."

They sat in a comfortable silence while watching the now playing rerun of _The Year without Santa Claus_. Dan whistled to the tune of one of the many songs sung by the clay like characters.

Then the commercial break happened and they were left in silence except this silence was not so comfortable. Dan shifted his hands as Blair fiddled with the ends of her dress, pretending not to notice when Dan's gaze shifted to her now exposed thighs.

"Eggnog!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I think eggnog's stupid. I mean what the hell is it?"

Dan smiled at her. "I think eggnog's stupid too." She smiled back at him for a second before instantly scowling again when she saw Dan's gaze. It was most defiantly more than friendly and somehow, Blair can't do that to Serena.

God, his nice factor was wearing off on her.

Damnit!

"You should get back to Serena."

"Yeah," he breathed. He didn't sound like he wanted to get back to Serena but she knows better than that. If she kisses Dan and likes it, then she'll be in the know that she can never have what she truly wants.

He gets up to leave the room. His steps are slow and sleepy for a 17 year old boy. He's almost at the door but then he turns around, facing her with his kind, wise eyes that burn a gaze of intimacy into her.

She's going to pass out if he keeps looking at her.

"Do you like Charlie Brown, Blair?"

"Yeah."

"Come over tonight."

"Dan," her voice is fragile and weak. It's so not her that she's scared what he could make her feel in such a short time.

"I've got _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ on DVD," he says in a singsong tone.

Blair smiles up at him and nods her head.

"How could I resist, Princess Sparkle?"

"Well, we all know you couldn't, Captain Oats."

He guides her up the stairs and to a place she's never been.

The inside of true friendship.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Dude. I feel this is corny and lame. I'm really sorry if it seems like this to you rmrivera. _

_If, in anyway, you hate this story just tell me and I'll totally rewrite it. _

_On a different note, who saw The Covenant? I know it's old but it's got Chace Crawford and all kinds of hot boys._

_Anyway, check out my first ever Covenant story. I need the reviews, so press my author button and find 'Remembering Sunday' (The title of the story. DUH!) It should be out soon. _

_REMEMBER rmrivera. If you hate it tell me!_


End file.
